


Sunlit Knight:  Kiss and Make Up

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Kiss and Make Up [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Incest, Jaune Dominant, Multi, Sister-Sister Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: A high speed collision causes Ruby and Yang to fight over Jaune, followed soon after by a confession.Sunlit Knight (Lancaster, Dragonslayer, Sunshine)Post-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Kiss and Make Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671322
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby: *falls into Jaune's arms*

Yang: Oh, man.

Yang: *dodges the Ursa, and takes it out with one punch*

Jaune: You okay?

Ruby: *gets lost in his eyes*

Weiss: Will you two pay attention?!

Yang: Come on, they're having a moment!

Weiss: In the middle of a battlefield?!

Weiss: *uses her semblance to strike at multiple Lancers*

Blake: We are huntresses.

Blake: *turns black, quickly destroyed by an Ursa Major*

Blake: *cuts his head off from behind*

Ren: *uses his Aura to compress a Goliath's head, quickly destroying it*

Ren: Love is known to bloom on the battlefield.

Nora: *knocks a group of Beowulves away*

Nora: Yeah!

Jaune: *puts Ruby down, still looking her in her eyes*

Weiss (admonishingly): Ruby!

Ruby: *looks at Weiss only to see an Ursa Major charging her*

Ruby: *turns to rose petals, cutting it in half*

* * *

RWBY + JNR: *walks along*

Yang: So, Ladykiller?

Jaune: *looks around trying to find who she's talking to*

Jaune: *looks at Yang, seeing her looking right back at him*

Jaune: Me?

Yang: You can kill my lady any time you want. I mean...

Weiss: Must you harass him over his newfound love?

Jaune: His what?

Blake: You were the one against this whole thing.

Weiss: During the battle, now that it is over, they have every right to be happy.

Jaune: What's going on?

Yang: *moves closer so that their shoulders were nearly touching as they walked along*

Jaune: *steps away*

Yang: The hell?!..

Yang: *drops her head*

Yang (under her breath): Am I too late?

Jaune: Too close.

Yang: *looks depressed as she steps away*

Jaune: I don't want my spaulders to hit you.

Yang: *looks up at him with surprise*

Yang: Wait, that's why?

Jaune: Why did you think?

Yang: *goes to say something, but can't think of anything*

Weiss: It seems the tragedy continues.

Ruby: Wait, are we going to die?

Weiss: That is not... I mean... Do you know what a comedy is?..

Ruby: Stuff that makes you laugh?

Weiss: *deeply inhales and deeply exhales*

Weiss: *stares at Ruby for a moment trying to think of what to say*

Weiss: *breathes deeply*

Weiss: No.

Blake: Comedy is the opposite of tragedy.

Weiss: Thank you!

Ruby: Wha?..

Jaune: Like big, epic, historical stuff.

Weiss: Unexpected... but welcome...

Jaune: What?

Blake: We just never thought that would be coming from you?

Jaune: Why... do you think... I wanted to be a huntsman?..

Weiss: The obvious answer would be the old romances.

Weiss: *stops as the information dawns on her*

Weiss: You?.. are?.. literate?!

Jaune: What the hell kind of question is that?

Yang: I have no idea what's going on.

Blake: Weiss is surprised that Jaune has read the classics.

Ruby: So, what does this have to do with Jaune liking romances? I mean, they can be sappy, but that's not really a...

Ren: Not that kind of romance.

Ruby: Okay, what kind?

Blake: The kind with epic warriors and terrible quests.

Ruby: OH, hero stuff.

Weiss: *sighs and hides her head in her hands*

Jaune: I still have no idea what's going on...

Weiss: Perhaps that is for the best. There is still time for romance to grow?

Ruby: *draws Crescent Rose and points it upwards*

Ruby: To the quest!

Weiss (stressed out): *starts breathing deeply*

* * *

Jaune: *sits down by the campfire*

Yang: *sits down next to him*

Yang: Hey, Ladykiller?

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: If you are going to make fun of me, just...

Yang: Whoa-whoa-whoa. Who's making fun of who?

Jaune: You are calling me Ladykiller. You can't be serious.

Jaune: *sighs*

Yang: Shit, man, that's totally not what I mean at all.

Blake: For the sake of brevity, what did you mean?

Yang: *stressed out, touches her own forehead*

Yang: Well, I don't have anything left to lose... other than myself... to crushing depression...

Jaune: *pulls Yang in for a hug*

Yang: *too shocked to say anything*

Nora: How come she gets a hug?!

Jaune: *let's go of Yang and opens his arms to Nora*

Jaune: Did you want one?

Nora: *moves in for a hug*

Yang: *clutches her chest over her throbbing heart*

Nora (quietly): You give really good hugs.

Jaune (quietly): My sisters gave me lots of practice... whether I wanted to or not...

Ruby: *looking jealously from across the campfire*

* * *

Yang: *cracks her fingers at Ruby*

Ruby: *cracks her knuckles*

Ruby: Bring it on, Yang.

Yang: Oh, I'm going to bring it on.

Weiss: Didn't you two get enough fighting today?

Yang: Yeah, but she got to cuddle him.

Weiss: I beg your pardon?

Ruby: Wait, what? 

We're... fighting over Ladykiller?..

Ruby: I thought we were fighting because you were picking on me.

Yang: I thought we were fighting because you were trying to keep Ladykiller away from me.

Weiss: Perhaps you two should talk this over?

Nora: Or, I don't know, tell him?

Yang: What are you doing here? Ice Queen came to nag...

Nora: To see you guys fight, duh? But if you're fighting over Jaune why don't you guys just tell him?

Ruby and Yang: *simply stare at each other*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/613200793176276992/sunlit-knight-kiss-and-make-up-part-iii) Tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune: *dodges a swirl of rose petals*

Yang: Coming in.

Jaune: *turns to see Yang flying at him*

Jaune: *tries to catch Yang but gets knocked over*

Yang: *brushes her hair back and looks in his eyes*

Yang: Hey, Ladykiller.

Jaune: *raises his hand in the air but doesn't say anything*

Yang: I... just get lost in your eyes...

Yang: *touches his lips with her thumb*

Yang: These soulful lips...

Jaune: You... can't?..

Yang: *rolls off him and dejected looks away*

Jaune: I didn't think you were actually flirting with me.

Yang: *turns back towards him*

Yang: What the hell do I have to do to get you to notice me?!

Jaune: *gives Yang a confused look*

Yang (tearfully): I called you Ladykiller, I flirted with you, I literally tackled you to the ground and looked in your eyes.

Jaune: That was serious?

Yang: I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE SERIOUS! What do I have to do to get through to you?!

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: You could have just told me the truth.

Yang: What truth?!

Jaune: What you just told me?! I guess it never occured to you that I've been bullied and outcast my entire life?! Happiness... isn't something that's easy for me to accept...

Yang: *crawls a step closer and stops, reaching out to him*

Jaune: *reaches his hand out but doesn't take hers*

Jaune: Are you serious?

Yang: I've never been more serious.

Jaune: *reaches for Yang's hand*

Rose petals fly between them.

Ruby: *lands between them*

Ruby: NOO!

Yang: RUBY!

Ruby: I loved him first!

Jaune: You what?

Ruby: You... were... the first one to talk to me... and you've always been with me... and... and... I loved you first!

Yang: No you didn't! Okay, maybe you did... while I was... crippled... with depression...

Jaune: You are not crippled! You are one of the most amazing women I have ever known!

Ruby: What about me?!

Jaune: Of course you!

Ruby: Of... course... me?!

Jaune: Why the hell wouldn't I?.. wouldn't you?..

Ruby: I don't know, maybe because I'm better with weapons than I am with people... and have a tendancy to ramble on... and... Wait, you?.. me?..

Jaune: I don't know how any of you could think you're not amazing.

Jaune: *lays his back on the ground*

Yang: So, we all have a shot?

Blake: Wait, does that include me?

Jaune: Of course it includes the passionate book girl.

Blake: It does? Of course?!

Yang: Oh no you don't! He's mine.

Yang: *looks at Ruby*

Yang: Ours. One of ours?

Ruby: Ours?

Blake: I don't think you... you know what?, nevermind.

Yang: It's not like we can fight over him.

Weiss: *scoff*

Ruby: Wait, did you want us to fight over him?

Weiss: *huff*

Weiss: *quietly mutters to herself*

Yang: So, Ladykiller, what will it be?

Ruby: *looks at him with puppy dog eyes*

Jaune: *lies back on the ground, looking at the sky*

Jaune: Two girls I thought were way out of my league just confessed to me. Do I look like I know what to do?

Yang: . . .

Yang: Okay, fair point.

Nora: I say you just fight over him and get it over with.

Jaune: I say they just kiss over me and get it over with.

Jaune: *hears something and sits up*

Jaune: *sees Ruby and Yang making out*

Jaune: *stares and points at them*

Weiss: *obviously stressed; breathing deeply*

Ruby and Yang: *pull away*

Yang: So, what's next?

Jaune: *stares and points at them*

Yang: Too much?

Ruby: *looks at him with puppy dog eyes*

Jaune: Sorry, just... let's go with surprised. Yes, surprised.

Yang: I did say I was serious, didn't I?

Jaune: *nervously looks at her*

Jaune: Just... how... serious?

Yang: You... don't want to know what I would do for you...

Ruby: I'm not giving up, either!

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: So?..

Yang: I'm already ready to kiss Ruby for you.

Ruby: And Yang!

Yang: And much... much more...

Ruby: I'm not going to lose!

Jaune: *looks between the two*

Jaune: So?..

Yang: Both of us.

Ruby: Yep.

Yang: Yangin'

Yang: Finger Yangin'.

Yang: In Ruby.

Yang: *points her fingers at Jaune*

Weiss: *SSCCOOFFFF*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/613291360638926848/sunlit-knight-kiss-and-make-up-part-iiii) tumblog.


End file.
